Men, Elves, Dwarves, and Orcs
by Fwansis
Summary: This is my 100 Drabble Challenge take. This was created by Nircele. A lot of the stories will be about Orcs and Men but a few will be about Elves and Dwarves. I have been anticipating this challenge and I am so excited to start!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

 **This is my entry for the 100 Drabble Challenge. I can't wait. Nircele made this challenge. Just a heads up: Lately I have been overstressed with family business and I am extremely stressed. I am really of focus it is because of that. Please give me feedback! I hope you enjoy** **J**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR**

"Just A Normal Day In Mordor"

I awaken in the same dark pit I have been waking up in my whole life. I rise from the same leather mat I called a bed. I stretch those things that most people would call legs but what I would call a disgrace to humanity.

I walk up the same steps I had been walking up every morning. I breathe in the harsh fumes that I breathed all of the time. I walk through the monstrous crowd filled with things I called brothers.

I roam through the same fortress I had been manning my entire life. And I come to that wall I look over every day. And I take in the view.

Mordor. Home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously? A Hobbit?"

Unlike most of the Orcs around me, I was excited for the battle that was about to ensue. I was not dreading the long fight ahead. I couldn't wait for it. I was practically jumping up and down in place, which caused some strange glances from my comrades.

"Get ready boy", I heard someone call from up ahead.

I unsheathed my razor sharp axe and ran my long nails down shaft. A beautiful weapon. A killing machine.

The ramp dropped and unleashed the monstrous wave of Orcs upon the soldiers of Gondor. My anticipation got the best of me and I charged forward, not even accounting for the few Orcs I pushed off the ramp and onto the fields below. It was just apart of war. People die.

I soon find myself on the wall, scanning the area for a target. I soon find one. A young boy couldn't have been older than eighteen. Short brown hair and a perfectly round face. He was short and stubby. Scared, that is what he was.

Perfect. In the blink of an eye, I am in front of him. My axe is at the ready and I swing from up top. He brings his sword up to block the shot, but drops it on impact. Then, I swing from the waist and in one quick motion I remove his head. I savor the moment. I let a grin grow on my face.

But something catches my eye. A white figure. In one hand he holds a sword, long and sharp. In the other he holds a staff. A wizard. He cuts down my friends one by one. Something starts to burn in my heart. A certain dark and angry feeling. Revenge.

I quickly start to move towards him. If died I would have died to a wizard. I am eventually a few feet from him. Then he makes a foolish mistake. He turns around. My mind says check it out, but my body says keep moving so I do.

I raise my axe up high in the air ready to kill. But then someone appears from behind him. I short fellow with his blade pointed towards my gut. I try to stop but I have too much momentum. Then it happens. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I stop. I try to bring my axe down but can't. I drop to the hard and cold ground. And lay there. I turn my head to see the great warrior who slayed me.

It's a Hobbit.

I turn over and chuckle.

"Seriously? A Hobbit?"


	3. Chapter 3

Berserker

I am not afraid. I am life and yet I am death. I have been trained for this one moment. To show that I am a loyal soldier, and a brave warrior. I have shed blood in my leader's name. I have pillaged villages for my leader. I have done a lot in my lifetime, and I was about to end it in a grand act. An act that shows loyalty and bravery all together. I take the torch and a comrade lights it for me. My brothers make way as I begin to walk, jog, then sprint. As I run my comrades chant. They are proud of me, and I am proud of myself. Then, as if out of nowhere, an arrow strikes me in the shoulder. The pain is horrible but I keep on moving. I hear the enemy screaming _take him down_ and I know I am their doom. Then, again, another arrow strikes me in opposite shoulder. Blood trickles down my torso. The pain is even worse, but I shrug it off and keep moving. My destination is still too far away and I am becoming weak. If I keep moving I will pass out. So I use every last bit of strength I have and leap towards the magnificent spheres of destruction. I hit the dirt and quickly bring the torch up to meet the bombs, and boom. I am a Berserker and I am not afraid.


	4. Chapter 4

Wounds

The soldier sat there, staring off into oblivion. He focused on himself. This was the only moment of peace he had in days. He felt the stone beneath him. He felt the wind in the air. But most of all, he felt his wounds. The cuts and bruises he was welcomed with when he first arrived in Osgiliath. The sore limbs that were caused by the countless hours of fighting. The gash that he earned when an orc blade reached him when he was without a chest plate. His armor was battered up by the many hits he took. His eyes bloodshot because of the lack of sleep. His ears ringing because of the loud noises of clashing swords and banging armor. His sword was blunted from striking to many solid objects. Truth be told, he hated it here. He wanted to go home and heal. But there was no time to heal. Then the screaming. Everybody was gathered around a body. An arrow lay in his chest. He instantly spun around and sprinted to the wall. He slowed as he came to it, ducked down, and peered over. Orcs, and a lot of them. He knew what this meant. He picked up his sword and threw on his armor. He didn't care how much he hurt. He was going to battle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys you do not know how sorry I am for not posting in a while. I have run into a writer's block as plus I went on vacation. Actually vacation is where I came up with this and actually wrote it but I was not able to upload it. Without further a do here it is!**

Elf With A Bow

I walk the path of ancestors

I roam the forests of my home

I trudge through the vast terrain

I am an elf

That is what I do

I notice I am not alone in this area

I spot my enemy

I study him

Closely

I am an elf

That is what I do

I study the tiniest details

His hair

His skin

His clothes

His build

And most importantly

His weapons

I am an elf

That is what I do

I lift my bow

I feel the smooth wood

I reach for an arrow

I feel the sharp tip

I place the arrow and pull back

Taking a deep breath while I do so

Then I aim and release

I am an elf that is what I do


End file.
